onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gebo
Gebo is a thief who steals off of pirates. Appearance Gebo is a man from Long-Arm island, as such he as two elbows. He also has bong black hair and a single black mole undernearth his right eye. He wears rags most of the time buthas been seen in clothes with long sleeves hat hid his second elbow so he doesn't stand out amongst normal humans. Personnelity Gebo is a theif who is "lower then low" and will steal off of friend and alley alike. He has more enemies in the world the anyone else and has stolen everyting from money to ships. Although good at being a thief, he is a lousey liar and an even worst lover - his dream is to one day retire and have a family. However, because he not only ulgy but has a lousey personnality, they are put off by his advances. His other fault is though he is a cunning thief outside of his speciality, he is completely stupid. Relationships Enemies He has a sharp relation with Johnny Gat after his crew the Future Pirates asked him for help fixing their Time Machine by stealing something for them. Whenever he sees them he runs away (he tends to unintentionally bump into them a lot). Abilties and Power Gebo is a man who can steal anything not tied down and even things that aren't. Though he is a good thief he is a lousey fighter and doesn't have the sense to know when he is in over his head, having now been beaten up many times by the Future Pirates for ripping them off (a lot) he has remained alive just because he is really fast at running (away). Devil Fruit Gebo has the "Zipper Zipper" fruit, a Devil Fruit that allows one to create zippers in walls to get through them. If he unzips a person he has access to their insides, hwever if done on himself he essentially becomes a walking purse and can store an unlimited amount of items in himself. The downside though is he has a lack of control on retrieval of the items and unless someone goes in after the item he may not retrieve them again. He once stole a pricless table from the West Coast Blue, only to find he'd lost it inside himself somewhere when the day came to sell it. History Gebo is from a long line of extremely bad thiefs who met their end in a terrible way. Determined not to meet the same fate as his ancestors he set out on his way to become the world's greatest thief. At some point in his life, he consumed the Zipper Zipper fruit and became a Zipper man. Wrong way to the Future Gebo ended up in the future after accidently boarding the Future Pirates ship after attempting to steal their Time Machine (the only time he has ever failed to steal something from them) only to fall asleep onboard their ship. Essentially he becomes a temporay member, but is forced off the crew when they discover it wasn't such good idea after all (he stole everything they owned and attempted to high-tail it out of there). When he brags about being able to able fight an alley cat, the crew finds that is not only a pathetic example of his skills as a fighter but his skills are equally as pathetic as his lie. He appears whenever the Future Pirates arrived at a new town and at every meeting they find they are about five thousand beli short afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users